


Give It A Twist

by c0cunt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Nipple Piercings, piercer!Krista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's close to closing at the tattoo and piercing parlor that Krista works at, so she isn't really expecting to help anyone at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It A Twist

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhm, kiiiiiiiiinda based on personal experience. It took me three days to finally get my nipple piercing out, after using various tools to try and hold it still. Turns out I was twisting the wrong ball, and I'd been tightening it unintentionally. Whoops.

   It was getting late at the parlor that Krista worked at, for a Wednesday night at least.  Pretty soon she and her three coworkers would be doing a final sweep-down, counting the register, cleaning up the bottles of ink, and finally locking up.  9pm was when they closed on weekdays, and as the clock ticked up to 8:49pm, Krista really just wanted to go.  Armin was in the back happily chatting with the walk-in he was working on (probably trying to put him at ease; even people who were most deadset on scrotum piercings started feeling a bit apprehensive when the needles came out).  Marco and Jean were already starting to clean up their ink, which left Krista as the only person who wasn’t busy, sitting at the front desk, checking over scheduled appointments for her next day in.  Just as Krista was thinking about grabbing a broom to start sweeping up, the long string of bells that Marco had tied to the front door chimed loudly, two people stepped in.

 

   Holding the door for his companion was a very large man that Krista vaguely recognized as one of Marco’s frequent customers.  She could see the edge of a bandage underneath the sleeve of his shirt (a portrait of his partner, Bertholdt, done in sepia tones that stood out tastefully against his pale skin), but she struggled to pull a name from her memory.

   “Krista, my goddess, you gotta help my friend,” His voice was just as booming as it had been earlier that day, and his name popped into her head immediately.

 

   “Hey there Reiner!  What can I do to help your lovely friend?”  Customer-service smile in place, Krista turned her attention to the brunette that had scuttled in with him.  She was tall, just the tiniest bit shorter than Reiner himself, with a messy black ponytail and freckles.  So many freckles... _ Hide the gay _ , Krista reminded herself silently, eyes snapping away from where they had strayed to this stranger’s waistline (she could pass that off as admiring the flower-embroidered edges of the other girl’s button down, right?), still smiling pleasantly as Reiner elbowed his friend forcefully.  She was blushing up a storm now, and rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, before she mumbled something unintelligible.

 

   “Um...Could you repeat what you said?”  Krista asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.  Reiner elbowed her again, a shit-eating grin now spreading across his face as he said “C’mon Ymir, it’s embarrassing but she can’t help if she doesn’t know what you need.”  Oh, so her name was Ymir.  What a strange name...Not that Krista really had room to make a judgement on that, using her middle name professionally instead of her first.  Ymir cleared her throat before trying again.

 

   “My, uh...The barbell in my nipple...It’s kinda stuck…Can you help me get it out?”  She cringed as she spoke, scowling, with her eyes firmly on the ground.  Krista couldn’t help but imagine that Ymir wasn’t the kind of person who asked for help regularly, if ever, and winced sympathetically.

   “Of course, lemme just get one of the guys to cover the counter while I help you,”  Krista soothed, hopping off of the stool she had been sitting on, figuring that either Marco or Jean would definitely be able to cover the counter.  She almost smacked straight into Armin, who was helping his client carefully walk from the private rooms to the front, rerouting her course to hold open the door for the pair of them.  Once the customer was outside and waddling away carefully, Krista turned to Armin and said “hey, man the counter while I help these two.”

 

   Armin nodded, easily slipping onto the chair she had been in seconds before, startling Ymir, who had leaned back against the counter.  “Jesus christ are all the employees here short and blonde?”  Ymir wondered aloud, as Jean appeared from the back with a broom.  Armin’s customer service smile wasn’t as well-used as Krista’s, and he looked mildly constipated instead of amused.  “Ymir, if you would please step this way,” Krista said, gesturing for Ymir to follow her into the room Armin and his customer had just left.  Ymir anxiously glanced at Reiner, who jokingly asked “what, want me to hold your hand?”, before skittering into the room in front of Krista, who closed the door firmly behind them.

 

   “So, which nipple is pierced and giving you issues?”  Krista asked, sitting on the taller stool in the room, gesturing for Ymir to sit on the shorter one.  “T-the right one…”  Ymir mumbled, her hand immediately protectively cupping said troublesome tit.  Krista couldn’t help her mind going to not-so-professional places for half a second, before snapping out of it and gently asking “May I take a look?”

 

   Ymir frowned even as she grumbled in assent, flipping the button-down over her head almost carelessly.  She hesitated, hands anxiously playing with the edge of her sports bra, and Krista turned away to shuffle through the cabinets for the needlenose pliers that were kept on hand for assisting jewelry removal, for more difficult cases.  “So you just want help getting it out, you don’t have any jewelry you want to replace it with?”  Krista asked, slightly distracting Ymir.  She knew from personal experience that undressing in front of a stranger, even one that was going to help, was intimidating, and hopefully getting Ymir’s mind off of that part would put her more at ease.

 

   “I just wanna take it out,” Ymir answered immediately, as Krista rose to wash her hands at the sink in the corner of the room.  Krista hummed slightly, scrubbing vigorously with the lavender scented soap that Armin had picked out, wondering if it would be nosy of her to ask why.  There was the sound of shuffling fabric, a few seconds after Krista turned off the water and started drying her hands, but she didn’t turn around just yet.  Instead, she grabbed the spray bottle of disinfectant and carefully cleaned the needlenose pliers, saying over her shoulder “These are just to get a better grip on your jewelry, metal balls are a bit slippery.  I'll only use 'em as a last resort though, so I'll try without them first, okay?”  

 

   Ymir grunted out an “uh-huh”, as Krista finally turned back in her direction with a gentle smile, not letting herself stare at Ymir’s chest, no matter how much she wanted to, and snapped a pair of disposable rubber gloves over her hands (noting that she’d have to check the storage room tomorrow for more small gloves).  “Alrighty, let’s get this jewelry that’s overstayed its welcome outta ya,”  She laughed slightly, pulling her chair closer to Ymir, and immediately focusing on the silver barbell that stood out like a beacon against her client’s golden brown skin.  

 

   As gently as possible, Krista fiddled with the barbell, gently twisting the left ball towards herself.  When that ball remained firmly stuck in the same spot, Krista tried the right ball.  That one slid a bit more towards her, and internally she cheered, not wanting to use the pliers unless absolutely necessary.  Just when Krista was about to say she was pretty sure she’d gotten it solved, Ymir spoke up suddenly.

   “See something you like?”  She purred, making Krista freeze in surprise.  Was her client...Hitting on her?  It wasn’t unheard of, especially from men who came in for piercings, but wasn’t it...Tacky to hit on someone whose hand was on their tit while working?  Underneath her hand, Ymir was puffing up slightly, like a preening bird, waiting for a response.  Silently, Krista continued to twist the right ball towards her, frowning as more of the barbell was revealed, huffing in annoyance.

 

   “No, I don’t like what I see,” She grumbled, holding the ball that had finally popped off in between her fingertips, and gently slid the barbell out.  Ymir deflated under her, struggling to quickly hide the hurt look on her face.  “Why weren’t these internally threaded?”  Krista demanded, holding up the offending barbell.  Ymir shrugged slightly, not meeting Krista’s gaze as she simply stated “They were like five bucks.”  Krista couldn’t help a groan of annoyance as she twisted the ball back onto the barbell, personally offended by its presence.

 

   “Cheap shit like that could damage you internally,” She whined, tossing the barbell into the garbage, and turning away from her client to allow her some privacy to get redressed.  Krista heard the sound of clothing shuffling as she wiggled her gloves off, biting her lip before digging into one of the cabinets for a blank card to scribble her name and number on.  When the sound of clothing shuffling died down, Krista turned around, hoping Ymir had been really flirting with her and not joking around.  Smiling, Krista opened the door and ushered her back into the lobby, where Reiner and Jean were loudly discussing football, Armin having taken up the broom that Jean had abandoned.

 

   “For the record,” Krista added, smiling at Ymir sweetly, “I did like what I’d seen, up until seeing that hideous jewelry.”  She shuddered, nose crinkling at even the mere idea of externally threaded jewelry being anywhere  _ near _ such a lovely chest...Grinning once more, Krista handed the card she’d scribbled on over to Ymir, who looked torn between playing it cool and cheering like a maniac.

   “If you, y’know, wanna go get lunch or something, I get off at 2 tomorrow,” Krista said brightly, before bouncing back towards the room they’d been in, knowing that Armin and Jean would be on her in a second once Ymir and Reiner left.  “No charge for that, but please do switch any other piercing jewelry you have for internally threaded items, don’t want you getting hurt!”  She called over her shoulder, not waiting to hear them leave, gathering up the empty box of small gloves and mentally counting down when she would be attacked by the pair.

 

   Not even a minute passed from the sound of the door’s bells clanging before the door to the room she was in flew open, all three of her coworkers poking their heads in.  Marco was grinning, and merely raised a thumbs up to her, while Jean looked mildly surprised and Armin looked positively horrified.  “Did you really hit on a client?”  Armin asked, clearly shocked.  Krista shrugged, laughing slightly as she whined “She started it!”  Jean shrugged, losing interest already, and dragging the other two out, complaining about not wanting to do everything himself before locking up.  

 

   By the time they actually did lock up for the evening, it was 9:38pm, and Krista’s phone had buzzed twice by the time she was able to check it.  Happily, she bounced to her car, excitedly tapping that she was super excited for their lunch plans tomorrow.


End file.
